Scent Enticed
by Angelhart79
Summary: A cute InuKag drabble that takes place in Kagome's era. Inuyasha is introduced with something new.


**Scent Enticed**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/drama  
STORY: one shot/drabble  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: K+  
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Being on tumblr inspires me to write these sort of drabbles. They are good and mostly fun writing practice. They aid me in getting acquainted in writing shorter stories that are still fun to read.

Happy reading!

* * *

She was watching him as he was sitting on the floor. Maybe he didn't notice her. Too distracted as he observed the to him foreign object. He was staring in the light behind the glass door like a moth drawn to a flame. Ears pinned forward and eyes focused, barely even blinking. The only movement was the slight bobbing of his head whenever he sniffed. Nose brought a bit closer which each whiff.

It was amusing. A fang would occasionally slip from underneath his upper lip as if he was gnawing. She watched the movement of his Adam's apple each time he swallowed. The bit of saliva that did escape was licked up by his tongue as it moved over his lips unconsciously.

His right ear turned towards the sound of the timer on the panel. He didn't look at it, but she could tell he was trying to figure out what it meant. The fans were louder, but Inuyasha could stil hear it obviously. The sound as it rotated ever so slowly. A soft ticking noise.

She was amazed that the heat that was released by the vents was not having any effect on him. Even as he sat close the color of his face remained normal. Nor was there any perspiration. The only thing that seemed to be bothered by the warmth were his cute ears. After each couple of minutes they would quiver real fast as if shaking of the heat, before pinning straight again. All on autopilot. The movement so normal to him, so instinctively, like breathing.

Kagome stepped in closer and stood behind his sitting form. Her eyes turned towards Tessaiga for a moment. The sword lying on top of the kitchen counter. Forgotten.

She could smell it now. Her human nose picking up that wonderful scent and she found herself sniffing a bit too. The sound of that made him look back for just a moment, before he turned his attention to the moving plate again that was behind the glass.

A loud bell sound made him flinch. His ears flattening a second before moving unsyncronized. Trying to pinpoint were the sound came from. Buyo brushed against Inuyasha's crossed legs. The cat was purring as he passed him. That magical sound. She guessed it wouldn't take long before the dog eared youth would come to recognize that sound as something very positive, as well.

 _Just give it a couple of visits_ , Kagome humorously thought. She thought of her mother's little phrase. That the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. _That means I'm settled then._ Her lips formed a smile.

Kagome walked passed him. A bit annoyed that he wouldn't budge. His body was shifting and his head angling so he could still keep his eyes focused on the item inside as she opened the door. Using the kitchen towel she grabbed the bake plate carefully. The hanyou's eyes followed her every movement. And so did his nose. A funny sight she would most certainly have laughed at, weren't it that she had to take precaution in not burning her fingers as she pushed the item of the plate onto a wooden board that she had set on the counter.

"Go away, Buyo," she spoke to the cat as it stretched his paws against her legs. "If I drop this you'll get really hurt."

A soft growling sound made her look up. Inuyasha's upper lip was curled upwards in a snarl and his intense yellow eyes pierced into Buyo's. The staring contest lasted a couple of seconds before her cat scooted out of the kitchen.

Maybe he had done it to help her. Or maybe because he didn't want to share. If she had to place a bet, she would have wagered on the latter. Kagome placed the hot plate back in the oven and closed the door. The moment she did Inuyasha rose up to his feet. His eyes now focused on the round object that was damping.

Licking his lips he sniffed cautiously before he asked: "So, what is it?"

Kagome gave him a big smile as she picked up the wooden board. "Pizza."

She didn't even have to ask if he would follow her to the living room. His head tilting forwards the dog demon followed his nose.

* * The End * *

* * *

I was making a pizza this evening and my two dogs have the habit of sitting in front of my microwave/oven to watch the rotating plate behind the glass. It gave me the idea to write this.

I hope you all enjoyed reading it ^-^


End file.
